Overworked
by Odji
Summary: Two heads are better than one - or so Grell thought. But a mischievous mortician ruined his plan, so now he has to deal with a seemingly useless copy. Butler!GrellxReaper!Grell PWP, with some Cheshire!Grell. You have been warned.


Overworked

"Sutcliff, get these papers."

"Sutcliff, you can't use that obscene death scythe."

"Sutcliff, work faster."

"Sutcliff, stop complaining."

"Sutcliff, get off my desk."

"Sutcliff, take these reaps."

"Sutcliff, stop trying to kiss me."

"Sutcliff, aren't you done yet?!"

Grell was on the verge of screaming until he literally coughed his lungs up. William just kept piling on more work, and it was unbelievably annoying. Plus with William snapping orders at him left and right, he was starting to feel like he was being used. And finally, his frustration brought him to Undertaker's shop, where he had himself a nice, long cry. And afterwards, he remembered something very important.

That Pink Death Bookmark that Undertaker had was sure to fix his problem.

"Hey... Undertaker?" he began. "Can you use that bookmark of yours to create another me?" Grell asked. "It would be so helpful to me... and... it would help me annoy Will, too."

"Hehehe! Well, I can't say no to something that'll annoy William," Undertaker laughed. "Plus it sounds like fun! But it may be dangerous, too. You could find yourself trapped in a time loop that I can't erase."

"It'd be better than a work loop," Grell muttered. Undertaker giggled.

"All right, dearie. Let us take a journey to the Library and find your Cinematic Record~," he said.

Only minutes later, Grell was standing, frozen, and Undertaker was writing in his record. But the silverette was feeling mischievous, and instead of just writing 'another Grell appeared,' he decided to write, 'Grell Sutcliff, Madam Red's butler, appeared before him.'

With that, he promptly shut the book, giggling madly as the redhead's time clock started again, this time, in the presence of a twin. But the reaper's eyes grew wide when he saw not a copy of himself, but the appearance-altered version that had served Madam Red years ago. The brunette's eyes darted around nervously, and the redhead groaned, before glaring at Undertaker. "Is this the best you could do?!" he snarled. He whirled on the trembling brunette, and growled, "Drop the act. We're one and the same. We are Grell Sutcliff."

"I- I beg your pardon?" the other murmured, stepping back, only to trip on flat ground and fall back. "Ow-!"

"Undertaker, you-," Grell cut himself off when he saw that the silverette had slipped away from him, and he hissed, before glaring back at the quivering brunette. "You," he groaned. "Damn myself for being so convincing."

"Wh-what...?" the other stuttered as he struggled to get back on his feet. Grell yanked the copy up, and created a portal back to his house, where he shoved the shaking male. "Ah- what are you doing?" the butler questioned, before giving a sudden yelp as he was pushed against the wall. "Who are you?"

"I am you," Grell hissed into the other's ear. "I am Grell Sutcliff."

"Ahn~!" the butler cried as the redhead ground his hips against the brunette's.

"Mm... I should give you a nickname," the reaper murmured. "Well... what with all of your squirming and shaking, how about Cutie?" The other looked up, tears hanging in his eyes, and the redhead laughed maniacally at the sight. "Yes, I know how insulting it is. I know you don't want to be cute - you want to be sexy. That's all we've ever wanted. But I'm not going to give you that, because the way you are isn't sexy. Not at all."

'Cutie' turned around in the trap to face Grell, his entire face a bright red, and he murmured, "Y-you're scaring me, Grell."

"Oh~? So now, you want to play along, hm?" the redhead laughed, leaning in until his nose touched the brunette's. "You're horrible, Cutie." The butler met Grell in a kiss, lacing his arms around the other's neck and giving a high-pitched moan when the reaper pressed a leg between his, rubbing against his growing arousal in a maddening way. Grell parted from the other briefly, then picked him up and tossed him onto a bed, smirking when the other gave another mewl of surprise. The redhead leapt onto the bed after his prey, pinning his arms to the bed and straddling his hips. "If I'd known that this form was so adorable, I might have used it more often," he sneered.

"H-hurry," Cutie whimpered. "Please..."

"But beneath the mask, I suppose it is the same old me," the reaper dismissed with a wave of his hand. "Now, Cutie, let's get down to business." The brunette watched with faux horror as his coat was torn open, and his vest was opened, then his shirt, before his entire chest was exposed the lustful redhead.

"G-Grell...," he whimpered, looking up to meet the other's eyes. "Can I... do something?"

"Depends on what it is," Grell muttered. The brunette slowly sat up, and unbuttoned the reaper's pants, before slipping a hand into them and finding the other's member. He rubbed the appendage with a shameful look on his face, continuously lifting his brown gaze to meet Grell's.

"Here...," he murmured, tugging the other's pants down a little more. "I'll... I'll make you feel good..." Grell bit his lip to contain his moans as Cutie licked his member, planting small kisses along it before he began to take it into his mouth.

"Mm...," Grell hummed, reaching forward and lacing his fingers into the brown locks. He then pulled the red bow loose, and he smirked as the long hair fell across the other's back, as well-cared and silky as it had always been. That was one of the things he truly loved about himself. The butler backed off all too soon, seeming to have made himself gag, and Grell rolled his eyes, before pushing the brunette down again. "See what I mean?" he muttered. "You try so hard to be sexually appealing, but you're really all gumdrops and ice cream, Cutie. Let the big, bad reaper show you how it's done."

Grell leaned in, and drew his tongue up the other's throat, before sucking until he'd made a bright red mark. Cutie squirmed, starting to pant as the reaper continued his harsh ministrations. "Grell, please!" the butler panted. "Hah... please, take me!"

"You're so ready for this, aren't you, Cutie?" Grell giggled, reaching down with one hand and starting to rub the bulge in his self's pants.

"Ahh! Y-yes!" the other moaned. "Please! I can't... I can't take much more teasing, Grell!"

"Fufufu... all right...," the reaper chuckled, "calm down..." The other's body gave a small jerk, and the butler spread his legs wide, before crossing them around Grell's waist to pull him even closer. The reaper gave a soft moan as his meek counterpart rubbed against him, but he turned the pleasured sound into a giggle as he started running his fingertips hotly over the other's body. "Mm~ such an adorable little fake," Grell sneered, before gently blowing warm air into the other's ear. "I'm going to ravish every part of you."

"Nn... p-p-please...!" the butler whined, using his unique hold on the other to rub into him once more. "Please, take... ah~!" The other cried out loudly as Grell harshly ground his hips into him, while simultaneously pinching a sensitive nipple. "G-Grell...," the brunette whimpered, lowering his arms until he could cling to the other's still-clothed body. He clutched the reaper's clothes, while whispering, "Please... I want you inside me now."

"No patience, Cutie~?" Grell giggled. "That's adorable. Fine, then..." He took off his coat and shirt, and shoved his partner off of him so that he could tug the butler's pants down. Cutie gave him a small smile, before yelping as the reaper suddenly slapped his rear, hissing, "Don't get too excited, now. The only reason you're here is a miscalculation on my part. I'm going to make you suffer, because you don't deserve the pleasure I can give."

The words were harsh, but the butler knew himself well. As mean as it all sounded, he knew he was in for a lot of pleasure. And, since he knew how much he enjoyed his own verbal abuse, he answered, "Grell, you wouldn't have brought me into the world if you weren't weak and insecure. Isn't it sad that you came to me, of all people? The useless, stuttering little butler of Madam Red!"

Slap!

"How dare you! I'm going to make you take it all back, and wish Undertaker had never birthed you into this world," Grell snarled, before jerking himself into full erection and positioning himself at the brunette's entrance. He pushed himself in painfully, and the butler whined with pain as he did so.

"I... I can't!" the brunette protested. "No... r-really, Grell! This is too much!"

"You asked for it," Grell snarled, pushing himself in to the hilt. "Nng... never thought I'd be this tight."

"Well, duh, you idiot, you know I'm a virgin!" Cutie protested, blushing.

"Heehee~ That's right, but not any more~," Grell replied, before pausing. "Or perhaps we still are. I can't quite be certain... after all, isn't this a unique situation? Hehehe!"

"Ah-!" the butler cried as the reaper's hands began to assault his body with delicate touches in all of his sensitive places. "Grell~!"

"Mm...," the reaper hummed, starting to move within himself, and moaning softly as the other threw his arms around his neck and hugged him close. "I'm awful clingy, hm, Cutie?"

"Y-yes...," the other mumbled in a meek tone. "Because... because you're beautiful, Grell."

"You know it," Grell laughed, leaning in and pecking the butler's lips. "Love you, Cutie"

"I... I love you, too," the other sobbed, his cheeks painted red in a blush. "I l-love you so much..." Grell gave a gentle smile, and started to move faster, reaching down and jerking the other hard. "So you are worthy of being me, aren't you?"

"You know it's all a farce," the butler whimpered. "I'd never be so timid normally!"

"I know, honey, I know," Grell cooed, rubbing the other's cheek as he gave a particularly hard thrust. "Mm! But you play the part so great, I can't be sure...," he giggled. "Now, why don't you start giving some response to my advances here, Cutie?"

"Y-yes... okay, m'Lady," the butler stuttered as he began to meet the other's thrusts. "Hahh! Go faster, Grell!" he panted. The other gave his backside another gentle slap.

"Ask me the way you should ask a queen," he growled.

"Nyah! P-p-please, m'Lady, g-grant me the the honor of speeding up...," the brunette whined, his nails starting to dig into Grell's shoulderblades. The reaper groaned, and started speeding up, completely unaware of when the brunette picked up the discarded red ribbon on the side of the bed.

"Ohh, you're actually... kind of... s-sexyyy!" Grell cried to himself as he started to work harder still. "Ohh~ Much more and I'm going to come, Cutie!"

"M-me too~," the butler groaned, while reaching up and lacing the ribbon around the back of his lover's head. He brought it around, and tied it around Grell's mouth, making the reaper arch a brow questioningly until it was tightened. Just when the brunette began to look triumphant, the redhead tore it away from himself and slapped the other across the face. "Wha- h-how dare you!" the butler spluttered in astonishment. "To hit a woman's face - that's not like me!"

"You were being particularly naughty, my dear," Grell snarled, before taking the ribbon and tying it around the butler's wrists. "And I thought for a moment that I could trust you."

"Oh, honey, I didn't mean anything by it," the brunette mumbled.

"No, because of that, you're not going to get to come," the reaper growled, pinching the base of the brunette's member hard. The other squealed with pain, arching his back off the bed. The butler then felt his lover release inside of him, and his tear-filled eyes opened wide in shock.

"You're not going to let me climax at all?" he sobbed. "But... but...!"

"Heehee~ calm down, sweetheart," Grell said, suddenly starting to stroke the other again. "I'm not really that mean... especially to you, Cutie."

"Ah- ahh!" Cutie cried, accidentally breaking free of the ribbons with his reaper strength and hugging his lover once more. "Please! J-just a little... more~!"

Grell pulled out slowly, and squeezed the brunette's length, and the other reached completion with a strangled call of delight. "... G-Grell," he hiccupped. "That was so amazing... I... I want more... Can you... Can you go for more?"

Grell smiled, and gave the other a gentle kiss. "Oh, darling... I'm exhausted..."

Just then, another male burst into the room, and chaos broke out.

"Helloo~," came the other's voice. "I was told that two sexy men were in here and they wanted to make love to me." The two Grells jaws dropped in shock as they saw the third male - another Grell Sutcliff, with cat ears and a cat tail.

"Another... me...," the reaper whispered. "W-wow..."

"I'm the Cheshire Cat of Wonderland," said the male, before coming in close and sliding down on the bed. "Looks like you got started without me-ow~!"

"Fufufu! I suppose we were just warming up," the reaper said. "Come here, you sexy thing." The cat leaned in, and met the reaper in a passionate kiss, immediately deepening it and swirling his tongue within the other's mouth. As they parted, Grell giggled, and said, "Right, so address me as Grell, him as Cutie, and... I think... you should be... Kitten."

"Nyan~ Such a flatterer," purred the feline, before crawling onto the bed and observing the butler who was quickly regaining his arousal. "How should we do this then, Grell?" he asked while drawing a finger teasingly over the brunette's chest.

"Well~ I've already had him," Grell said. "So... hm... tell you what, I'm going to go clean up - I know my hair is a mess right now, and then I'll come right back. Then, Cutie here can give me some service with his tongue - hopefully he's learned better by now - and you can take him. Sound good?"

"Sounds delightful," the cat answered. "I'm... going to get acquainted to this little Cutie, heehee~"

Grell smiled, before slipping into his restroom to get cleaned up so that he could be messed up once more, and behind him, the cat started exploring Cutie's body with his tail. The butler moaned as the striped tail teased at his chest, before sliding down and wrapping around the other's member. It stroked him nice and slow, and the brunette was soon in full erection once more.

"Ohh... please, Kitten, take me...," he breathed.

"Heehee~ I see why we're calling you Cutie," the Cheshire Cat snickered, crawling on to the bed. He pulled the other up, and moved him onto all fours, before gently rubbing the other's shoulderblades to help him relax. "I'd feel guilty starting without Grell, but... well, you're too adorable to hold me back." The cat placed himself at the other's already-prepared entrance, and began to push himself in, the brunette whimpering with pleasure as he did so.

"Kitten~!" the brunette moaned.

"Hey! You started without me!" Grell protested as he reentered the room.

"Sorry~ He was just so adorable!" Kitten said with a grin.

"Hehe, well, I know that's true...," the reaper sighed, sliding up on to the bed. Cutie immediately gave a small jerk forward, and held on desperately to Grell's hips, while leaning in and nuzzling against the other's groin. "Oh, myy~," Grell giggled. "Such an eager little butler! Go ahead, Cutie~ and make it good or I'll take that ribbon and choke you."

"Settle down," the butler panted. "You insecure overworked slave to William."

"William?" Kitten cut in.

"WHERE?!" Grell gasped, looking around. His two copies giggled, and the reaper flushed red.

"You two are the worst," he mumbled, before sighing as the brunette took him into his mouth.

"Who's William again?" the Cheshire Cat. "Mad Hatter? Dormouse? March Hare?"

"Probably the March Hare," Grell answered, before giving a small squeal. "Oh, how cute!"

"Heehee~ He is quite the lovable one," Kitten giggled. "But... I don't know if I'll be able to return to Wonderland now."

"I can't keep you against your will," the reaper said. "If you want to go when we're done, I won't stop you... but it sure is nice to have duplicates."

"Heehee~ Most agreed," the cat sighed as he started to move himself faster within Cutie. He leaned in, then, and met Grell in a kiss, the reaper smiling against his lips.

"Love you," the reaper whispered just as a tongue brushed over his lower lip. Kitten didn't answer, instead pushing his tongue further into the reaper's mouth until he was joined in the deep kiss, all the while pounding into the submissive brunette beneath them. The cat's tail then twisted forward and slipped beneath Cutie's stomach, coming down and wrapping once more around his member, sending a yelp of pleasure out of the butler and a very pleasurable vibration through Grell's own length. The reaper groaned, parting from Kitten before he leaned in and bit down on the cat's shoulder.

"Oh~! Grell! Nn, yesss~!" Kitten hissed, speeding up his ministrations further and almost driving Cutie over the edge. "Draw blood from me, you wild, sexy beast~!"

Grell didn't pull away until he'd complied with the Cheshire cat's request, and once he did so, the blood dripped quickly from the bite wound. Licking his lips, the reaper purred, "Even my own blood is beyond beautiful."

Kitten gave a faint grin, before his nails clawed harshly into Cutie's shoulders and he mewled, "I'm getting pretty close, Grell."

Upon hearing this, Cutie sped up, meeting Kitten's thrusts, all the while working harder on Grell's member, before the tail jerking him let him reach release first. The butler parted from Grell, crying out loudly as he used his hand to finish the job. "M-m-myself!" he gasped.

"Heehee, you ado~orable thing~!" Grell said in a mixture of moans and giggles, ducking down swiftly to kiss the butler as he climaxed.

"Mm...," Kitten sighed as he came in sync with his copies. The three settled, rather exhausted, when a noise from the door caught all their attention.

"... Sutcliff, what is this?" muttered a very, very frustrated William T. Spears. The three all perked at once, before racing to get off the bed and glomp their beloved superior.

"WILLIAM~!"

Mr. Spears was in for a looooonnnng night.

-Owari

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anonymous A/N: *laughing insanely* Ahhh~ That was fun. Grell is fun. This was all just... fun. XD Please review~


End file.
